


Nell'ombra

by Dani_PandaCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, life - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_PandaCat/pseuds/Dani_PandaCat
Summary: The universe revolves around balance. When things shift out of balance, chaos ensues...War is never balanced. Where there is war, there will always be chaos...And with those who are responsible for keeping the balance scattered to the ends of the world, only tragedy shall follow in chaos' wake. (Rating may go up.)





	Nell'ombra

_ Praxus, Drexton District - 118 vorn ago _

 

Draemortem paced the floor of the small apartment anxiously, stopping every once in a while to check the time on the wall, before continuing his worrying. His lover - a slim, red and silver Praxian mech - sat on the couch against the wall, knees tucked up to his chest.

“Sweetspark,” The mech on the couch sighed, resting his head into his knees, “please tell me what’s wrong.”

Draemortem sighed, running a hand down his face. He continued to pace without replying.

“Spark, please.” The red mech raised himself from the couch, reaching out and catching Draemortem by the arm. He placed a hand on the taller mech’s cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please. Let me help.”

Draemortem felt guilty at the sight of worry on the other’s face. “There is nothing to worry about  _ sp’liik’brr. _ ” He said, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. 

The red mech frowned, lower lip jutting out. “Now that’s complete  _ slag _ , and you know it. What’s got you so upset?”

Draemortem grimaced. “Nothing gets past you…” He sighed, pulling the other into his arms. He buried his face into the other’s helm. “ _ Kra’mae _ … I have to leave… Soon...”

“ _ What _ ? By Primus, what are you talking about, Drae?” The red mech pushed out of his arms and stared at him in surprise.

“Starburner, it’s no longer safe for us to be together.” Draemortem said, pain in his deep silver optics. 

“What the slag is  _ that _ supposed to mean!” Starburner snapped. 

Draemortem dropped his helm. “There is a lot I haven’t told you about my world…”

“Well, I know that.” Starburner said. “And with good reason… But I don’t understand-”

“He’s coming for me  _ Kra’mae _ …” Draemortem grew quite, almost speaking in a whisper. “And… I’m scared…”

Starburner was shocked into silence. He finally spoke. “B-But… You? Scared?”

Draemortem looked up into his mate’s optics, cupping Starburner’s face in his hands. “I’m afraid of losing you. Of losing B’lstreal. I  _ c-can’t _ …” He choked, dragging Starburner once again into his arms. 

“Drae…” Starburner’s optics blurred as they clung to each other.

“S-Sire?” A small voice wobbled behind the pair. They turned, meeting wet, bright blue optics peeking out from behind a door. Little doorwings quivered, and the sparkling clicked in distress. “Y-You… L-Leaving?”

“Bluestreak,” Starburner scooped his creation into his arms. “Shhh, sweetspark.”

Draemortem turned, taking a moment to compose himself. It was hard with the sparkling hiccuping behind him. 

“W-W-Why S-Sire… Leave?” Bluestreak sobbed, reaching his small arms out to his Sire. 

“B’lstreal, I love you very much,  _ sp’liik’brr. _ ” Draemortem took the crying sparkling from his mate’s arms, holding him close to his spark. “I love you so much.”

“T-Then w-why l-leaving?” Bluestreak cried.

“I have no choice, little one.” Draemortem sighed. 

Bluestreak just cried harder, burying his face into the crook of his sire’s neck. “Noooo… Do’n l-leave… Sire…”

“W-When do you leave?” Starburner asked, wiping his optics with the back of his hand. 

Draemortem gently bounced the sparkling in his arms, soothing his back between his doorwings. “I am… Unsure… He has been growing in strength for some time. I was hoping I would have longer, but now…”

“For how long will you be gone?” 

“I do not know…” Draemortem frowned.

“P-Please…” Bluestreak whimpered. 

 

A sudden banging on the apartment door drew the two adults attention. Before they could react, the door swung open. Three figures stood on the other side. Two were more decayed than the other, mostly thin frames, dark armour hanging loosely from their bodies. Dark helmets covered their helms, hiding their faces. Each held a long sharp spear, silver tips seeming to glow. 

The middle figure was more intact, his armour covered in ornate designs. His helmet covered his mouth and helm, but showed his black, lifeless visor. Spikes ran along his helm from front to back in a mohawk, and stuck out from his shoulders and knees. A large sword and shield were attached to his back, glowing like his companion's. 

The middle figure stepped into the apartment while the other two turned to guard the door. He dropped down on one knee in a bow. “Lord Draemortem.”

“Ack’merve.” Draemortem nodded his helm in acknowledgement.

“Unc’a Ack!” Bluestreak sniffed, fluttering his doorwings. 

The ghoulish mech stood, reaching out and stroking the sparkling’s helm. No emotion conveyed on his face, however, there was affection in his voice. “My little darkling been behaving?”

Bluestreak nodded his helm.

“Ack’merve, is something wrong?” Starburner asked, worried. 

Ack’merve stood at attention. He nodded stiffly to Starburner, before turning to Draemortem. “My Lord… He has entered the city-state.”

“What!? How did he get in!?” Draemortem cried.

“I am unaware, Sir. But I advise we leave before your family's location is compromised.” Ack'merve replied. 

“ _ NOO! _ ” Bluestreak shrieked. “NO LEAVE! SIRE, NO!!”

“Bl’streal,  _ sp’liik’brr. _ ” Draemortem placed a kiss to his creation’s helm. “I am so sorry, little one. I love you so much…”

“ _ Nooooo! _ ” Bluestreak wailed as he was taken from his sire. He reached for Draemortem, even as his carrier held him tight.

“Drae,” Starburner sobbed, “I love you…”

Draemortem leaned down, kissing his lover as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Draemortem finally pulled back, static filling his optics, his spark cold.

Bluestreak turned to Ack’merve, desperately. “Unc’a Ack… P-Please…”

“I am sorry, B’lstreal. There is nothing else we can do.” Ack’merve said sadly. “I will protect Lord Draemortem to the best of my abilities.”

Bluestreak didn’t answer. He wailed, big fat tears streaming down his face. Ack’merve leaned down, resting the centre of his helm against the centre of Bluestreak’s chevron, before doing the same to Starburner.

With that, the spirit commander turned to his Lord. “We must leave, Sir.”

“I… Understand.” Draemortem said solemnly, turning from his family. “Let us go.”  
  


* * *

  
Shaedowr sat high atop the tallest tower of Praxus, unseen by the mortals bellow. His dark cloak swirling in the wind. Although his expression was hidden behind the glass visor that covered the entirety of his face, his tense posture gave away his frown.

Something was waiting to happen. The air thick and electric, as if the whole planet was holding it’s breath. 

An electric bolt shot up his back struts, sensors standing on end. There was something wrong.

He let himself fall backwards, plummeting towards the ground helm first. As soon as he was out of the sun, he slipped away into the building’s shadow. He reappeared in an alleyway a klick away, his form materializing from the shade of a vender’s stall.

Not a soul noticed him, as he was only there for a few nano-cycles, before vanishing once more. He quickly traveled the city, moving from one shadow to the next, searching.

It wasn’t until he reached an abandoned section of warehouses did he stop. Outside one of the towering structures, littered around the ground, were thick mounds of ashes. The wind picked up and began to carry the layers of dust away. Shaedowr watched, the last remains of Ack’merve’s army disappearing.

Pushing the heavy doors aside, Shaedowr made his way inside. He moved quickly, drawing his twin swords as he went. He searched room after room. Coming across more piles of ash and the corpses of corrupted Depth-Hounds. He quickened his pace.

Reaching the top level, Shaedowr made his way up the last of the crumbling staircase. He emerged into a large open room, the far wall collapsed. The high altitude winds whistled as they moved through the decaying building. The image of the city lay beyond. Only, Shaedowr’s attention was turned to the middle of the room.

He made his way forwards, numbly, approaching the large pool of energon. There, in the centre, a round object sat on the floor facing away from him. Stopping just shy of few kix, Shaedowr knelt, shakily reaching forward and lifting it from the ground. He held his breath as he slowly rotated his hands, a familiar face coming into view.

Shaedowr dropped his helm, resting the centre of it against the one in his hands. He was still for a long moment.

 

The scream started deep in his chest, rising, and growing louder in volume. It was guttural, filled with grief and anguish, confusion and hatred. Somewhere, small critters scurried away with fear. A flock of crystaldarters erupted from the lower levels of the building, their flapping wings quickly filling the air, their cries adding to the cacophony of sorrow.

It was a long while before Shaedowr’s cries ended, leaving the area once again in silence.

Shaedowr stood, the head gripped firmly in his hands. He faced the gaping wound in the wall, looking out over the city. Clouds now filled the skies, dark and forbidding. A promise of what was to come. He turned, striding from the room. 

 

Leaving nothing behind but his footsteps.

  
  



End file.
